Dark White
by ZombieDragon
Summary: I thought I was doing heroic deeds, like defeating Ganondorf and saving Termina, but I was horribly mistaken. To put it simply, I was a pawn in the Triforce of Courage's game of chess. -Drabble.Link POV


**AN: Yes. Another drabble. I like the title. :D**

Fanfiction is still insisting formatting the one way that I don't want it to be formatted. Ugh.

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ**

* * *

**Dark White**

I was everything that they had wanted me to be. Everything that they had dreamed of me to be. Except of one little thing.

I was a traitor. A cold heartless traitor, one that stabbed countries in the back when they were not looking, when they trusted me and believed that I was their savior.

There was no way that it could be farther from the truth. I was not their savior. I was a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer who did not know the boundary between good and evil.

I had killed many innocent women and children, many innocent men and many of the elderly with no mercy. One might ask, how could you kill them when you saved them countless of times?

Let me give you an answer to that question. I was a lowly pawn in the ongoing game of chess that the Goddesses were playing with our lives. Blinded by the Triforce of Courage, I believed that I was doing the heroic thing by saving Hyrule from Ganondorf, and by saving Termina from the falling moon.

I was wrong to believe that I was a hero. Now that my eyes have been opened, I have realized the truth. It was all an evil trick by the Goddesses themselves. Ganondorf didn't really exist; he was just a figment of my imagination. Just like how those dangerous and horrifying creatures that lurked in each and every dungeon that I had supposedly 'freed'.

The only problem was, I didn't free the temples. I made them worse. Those enemies that I had supposedly killed, they were priests and monks praying to the supposed high and mighty Goddesses. If they knew how wrong they were, they would have begged me to kill them.

But no. They didn't even have the chance to realize their many wrongs. With a simple swing of my sword, with a simple thrust, they were dead. Either by decapitation, or by other means.

The Triforce of Courage tricked me. I was actually the evil one.

Ganondorf, my sword struck down the supposed 'Evil King' as well. The Master Sword pierced through his heart, unknowing that he was Princess Zelda herself.

Yes. That is correct. I killed the Princess. The Master Sword, unable to see through the manipulations of the Triforce of Courage, believed that I was doing the right and heroic thing as well when I plunged my sword into countless 'enemies' and when I laughed in victory whenever I had defeated a boss of a temple.

Throughout my adventures in Hyrule, I killed thousands of innocent women, children, and men. Killed thousands of free animals and birds, thinking they were rabid wolfos or fluttering Keese.

I had killed Princess Zelda, and believed that I had done the right thing.

When I was sent back in time, standing on the clouds, the Princess wasn't really in front of me. She was just an illusion, another one of the Triforce of Courage's tricks and lies. I was blind to not see through it.

When she sent me 'back home' when I was 'supposed to be', everybody lost his or her memory of what had happened.

Quite frankly, I high doubt that I had done all of those deeds in the bowels of hell.

That is right. I was sent to hell. To the burning, fiery inferno that was disguised as a peaceful and prosperous Hyrule by the Triforce of Courage.

When I had thought I had went to Termina to save the land from a 'falling moon', I had actually sauntered into a battle between the heavenly forces, being the moon, and the hellions, being everybody else.

Just when everybody had thought that Good had won against Evil again, I had to skip in there and ruin it by playing that _stupid_ song that 'summoned' the 'four giants', who were actually demons in disguise.

I had effectively and efficiently destroyed all hope when I had 'destroyed the evil' inside the Majora's Mask, not knowing at the time that I had annihilated Good's only hope for survival.

Looking back, I like to call myself a 'Dark White' solider. Meaning, that I had thought and was convinced that I was doing the proper moral thing, but I was really serving Evil itself. I was a warrior tainted with the illusion of being 'white', but instead was actually corrupt and dark.

Nobody will ever know that these events have taken place. Nobody will ever know that Lucifer is secretly ruling over our lives, when we think it is the Goddesses themselves. No.

The history books and scrolls will pass on false stories of my success of vanquishing evil. Nobody will ever know the real truth behind it all.

We are living in a world of lies, and it is the Triforce of Courage's entire fault.

* * *

**AN: Nothing much to say, except that I feel like utter crap, and that I'm not usually this dark in my writing. And, I just finished beating Majora's mask for the 3rd time.  
**

**I invite you to review, though! :D**


End file.
